Blind Dating for Demons
by Magic Malcolm
Summary: AU. Finn Balor really should've said "no" when Bayley suggested going on a Blind Date. At least he has his best friend and roommate, Sami Zayn, to rely on should things go horribly, horribly wrong. One Shot, prompt at end of fic.
_It was the loneliest park in the world_ , Finn mused to himself as he looked around for what seemed like the millionth time in ten minutes. The unusually chilly temperature had obviously kept most people indoors, and Finn was beginning to wonder why he was still sitting here shivering away.

All alone.

Stood up.

 _Sigh_.

Bayley had seemed so enthusiastic about setting this blind date up for Finn. Normally he would've shot down that idea straight away, but it was quite impossible to say "no" to her wide-eyed, pleading look. Especially since he had no other plans for that day, aside from watching silly cartoons with his dorky roommate and _maaaaybe_ finishing his Lego Space Shuttle. If Sami hadn't been trying to help with that, Finn would have already finished it...bless him, Sami tried his best to help, but Finn had no choice but to ban him from his Lego den.

The beaming smile on her face when he accepted had put his mind at ease temporarily. Besides, the look on Sami's face when Bayley rounded on him with setting **him** up _just about_ made up for it.

Now, almost an hour and a half after he was due to meet his blind date, Finn was most assuredly **not** at ease. Extremely cold and quite disappointed, definitely. Finn looked down at his phone one more time, hoping to see some message from Bayley telling him his date had an emergency...or just couldn't make it...but saw nothing but a good-luck message from his roommate (re-read at least ten times by now).

 ** _Sigh_**.

* * *

 _"can you come pick me up, plz?"_

Sami blinked at the text he had just received, before knitting his brows together in confusion. Finn had only been away for his blind date for roughly an hour...had it **really** gone that badly? Bayley wouldn't have set Finn up with anyone that horrible, surely? And if so, what chances did he have with _his_ blind date tomorrow?

Still, his best friend was figuratively calling for help. Of **course** Sami was going to be his cavalry. He'd been as encouraging as he could when he dropped Finn off at the park earlier, even sending a "good luck, thumbs up" text to the Irishman when he got back to their apartment. Sami grabbed his keys and began to head out, texting Finn back as he left.

 _"Sure, whereabouts are you?"_

 _"still at the park"_

 _"Be there in 10."_

* * *

Sami's heart dropped upon seeing how dejected Finn looked. His head bowed slightly, body shivering in the cold. Finn hadn't moved from the bench he'd sat at when Sami had waved goodbye to him earlier. Sami quickly jogged over, calling for Finn as he approached.

Finn barely looked up as Sami approached, and once again Sami felt his heart break for the poor lad. He'd clearly been crying at some point, but was doing his best to put on a brave face.

 _"Aw, Finn...c'mere you,"_ Sami sat next to Finn and immediately wrapped his arms around Finn's shoulders. Finn didn't put up any resistance, burying his head into Sami's shoulder and trying hard not to burst into tears.

 _"S'okay, you can cry if you want,"_ Sami softly stroked his free hand through Finn's hair, trying to soothe his best friend. He felt Finn shake his head.

 _"Don't even know why I'm upset,"_ Finn mumbled into Sami's shoulder, _"S'not like I knew who was standing me up."_

 _"An absolute idiot, that's who!"_ Sami stated, _"Didn't think Bayley knew anyone that untrustworthy."_

 _"Two of us could've had a nice night in, pizza, Star Wars,"_ Finn muttered, still resting in the safe haven of Sami's shoulder.

 _"Still time for all of that,"_ Sami offered, _"Besides, I think we need to give Bayley a piece of our minds. I'm totally cancelling my blind date if this is what's gonna happen on one of her set-ups."_

Finn sighed in agreement, _"Yeah...that might be for the best. When was your date again, tomorrow?"_

 _"Yeah, the 14th."_

Finn's head shot-up from Sami's shoulder, and Sami almost fell off the bench from the sudden movement. _"The 14th?"_ Finn's voice was completely flat.

Sami scrunched his face up in confusion, _"...yes?"_

 _"Sami, **TODAY'S** the 14th!"_

 _"It's not!"_ Sami quickly looked at his phone, eyebrows shooting straight up, _"...it totally is."_

 _"How did you manage to mix that up!"_ Finn sighed, _"That's great, I get stood up and you forget to even go on your date. How are we such idiots?"_

 _"I didn't forget! I just...forgot...the date. Of the date. Was today's date."_

 _"Where were you supposed to meet up, maybe you can still catch them?"_ Finn tilted his head as Sami suddenly looked in any direction but at his best friend. The arms that were wrapped around Finn were suddenly in Sami's lap.

 _"Uh...promise you won't be mad?"_

 _"Well, I doubt I can feel any worse than I do...so, yeah. Promise."_

 _"Well..."_ Sami dropped his head slightly, heat rising to his face at an alarming rate, _"I was supposed to meet up...with my date...today, not tomorrow...in this park. Right here. Ish?"_

There was about a half-second of silence before Finn gasped in realization.

 _" **You're** my date?!"_ Finn exclaimed, suddenly glad they were alone as he'd raised his voice slightly higher than was socially acceptable.

 _"Surprise, I guess,"_ Sami huffed, looking completely embarrassed, _"Can't believe I accidentally stood you up. Wow, that's...like, the worst thing I've ever done. I'm so sorry, Finn."_

The pair sat in silence for a moment. Sami looked over at his friend, half-expecting to see Finn looking disappointed with him. He wasn't expecting to see Finn with a small smile on his face, looking slightly bashful.

 _"So...uh..."_ Finn coughed, clearing his throat before continuing, _"We were gonna head back? Pizza, Star Wars?"_

As comprehension dawned on Sami, he found himself matching Finn's smile, _"A nice night in, huh? Just the two of us?"_

 _"Sounds better than freezing our arses off out here!"_ Finn grinned as he stood up off the bench, offering his hand to Sami to help him up.

Sami immediately linked his fingers with Finn, grinning like an idiot the whole time.

 _"Let's go!"_ Sami cheered, leading Finn out of the park, _"Car's this way."_

* * *

NOTE: from the prompt "You just got stood up on a blind date and now you're crying on a bench in the cold so I'll comfort you and OH MY GOD I WAS YOUR DATE! THAT WAS TONIGHT?" AU


End file.
